1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates a method for manufacturing an LED (light emitting diode), and particularly to a method for manufacturing an LED which has a phosphor film containing fluorescent powders uniformly distributed therein.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a lighting source.
A typical LED includes a base, first and second electrodes secured to the base, an LED chip arranged on the base and electrically connected to the first and second electrodes, and an encapsulation structure encapsulating the LED chip. To improve light emission characteristic of the LED, a large number of fluorescent powders are mixed into glue, before the glue is dispensed on the LED chip to form the encapsulation structure. However, deposition of the fluorescent powders in the glue will occur easily during the time when the glue is solidified, which results in an uneven distribution of the fluorescent powders in the solidified glue, and adversely influences light emission quality, for example, intensity uniformity and color uniformity, of the LED.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for manufacturing an LED which can overcome the described limitations.